Fandoms E-H
Fandoms are a list of fandoms and the ships within them that do not have fandom pages yet. To create a fandom page, make sure there are at least five non-stub ship pages for a fandom before creating the page, as well as 10 ship able to be listed on the page once it's created. E Eyewitness Slash :Philkas — the ship between Philip and Lukas F Five Nights at Freddy's Het :Bonnica - the ship between Bonnie the Rabbit and Chica the Chicken :Ennaby - the ship between Ennard and Circus Baby :Ennallora - the ship between Ennard and Ballora :Freddica - the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Chica :Foxica - the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Chica :Goldica - the ship between Golden Freddy and Chica the Chicken Slash :FredMike - the ship between Mike Schmidt and Freddy Fazbear :FoxMike - the ship between Mike Schmidt and Foxy the Pirate :JereMike - the ship between Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald :Foxtrap - the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Springtrap :Fronnie - the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Rabbit :Froxy - the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate :Fonnie - the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Bonnie the Rabbit :Goldtrap - the ship between Golden Freddy and Springtrap :Toy Fronnie - the ship between Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie :Toyfred - the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy Femslash :Ballorby - the ship between Circus Baby and Ballora Friends Het :Joechel — the ship between Joey Tribbiani and Rachel Green :Mondler — the ship between Monica Geller and Chandler Bing :Phike — the ship between Phoebe Buffay and Mike Hannigan :Phoey — the ship between Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribbiani :Roschel — the ship between Ross Geller and Rachel Green Slash :Chanoey — the ship between Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani Femslash :Monchel — the ship between Monica Geller and Rachel Green Cargo :Jood — the ship between Joey Tribbiani and food Fullmetal Alchemist Het :Royai — the ship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Slash :Edrin - the ship between Edward Elric and Rin Okumura G Game of Thrones Het :Braime — the ship between Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister :Gendrya — the ship between Gendry Waters and Arya Stark :Jonerys — the ship between Jon Snow and Danerys Targaryen :Jongritte — the ship between Jon Snow and Ygritte :Jonsa — the ship between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark :Jorleesi — the ship between Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryean :Khalessi — the ship between Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen :Lannicest — the ship between Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister :Petsa — the ship between Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark :Sandry — the ship between Gendry Waters and Sansa Stark :SanSan — the ship between Sandore Clegane and Sansa Stark Slash :Lorenly — the ship between Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon :Throbb — the ship between Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark Femslash :Daensa — the ship between Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa :Danyara — the ship between Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy :Sansaery — the ship between Sansa Stark and Margery Tyrell Given Slash :Mafuyama — the ship between Mafuyu Satou and Uenoyama Ritsuka Gotham Het :BatCat - the ship between Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle :Gordkins - the ship between Jim Gordon and Lee Thompkins :Krigma - the ship between Edward Nygma and Kristen Kringle :Moonlock - the ship between Fish Mooney and Harvey Bullock :Nygmakins - the ship between Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins Slash :Eduardo x Jim - the ship between Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance :Gobblepot - the ship between Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot :Gordlock - the ship between Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock :Jeromewald - the ship between Jerome Valeska and Oswald Cobblepot :Nylock - the ship between Edward Nygma and Harvey Bullock :Nygmobblepot - the ship between Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot :Wayleska - the ship between Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska :Zsazslepot - the ship between Victor Zsazs and Oswald Cobblepot Femslash :Babitha - the ship between Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galivant :Thompkean - the ship between Barbara Kean and Lee Thompkins Gravity Falls Het :Dipcifica - the ship between Dipper and Pacifica Slash :Billdip - the ship between Bill and Dipper Pines :Fiddauthor - the ship between Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket Family :Pines Twins - the ship between Dipper and Mabel :Stan Twins - this ship between Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines H Hannibal Het :Bedannibal - the ship between Bedelia Du Maurier and Hannibal Lecter :Hannibloom - the ship between Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter :Willana - the ship between Alana Bloom and Will Graham Slash :Hannigram - the ship between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham :Preller - the ship between Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller Femslash :Marlana - the ship between Alana Bloom and Margot Verger Family :Abigram - the ship between Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs :Murder Family - the ship between Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs Hercules Het :Hadegara — the ship between Hades and Megara :Hercugara — the ship between Hercules and Megara Home Het :Hirip - the ship between Hiro Hamada and Tip Tucci :Gratuited — the ship between Tip Tucci and Ted Wiggins :Ohtip — the ship between Oh and Tip Tucci Femslash :Tipenny — the ship between Tip Tucci and Penny Forrester :Tiprida - the ship between Tip Tucci and Merida DunBroch Hotel Transylvania Het :Dracunzel - the ship between Count Dracula and Rapunzel :Ericula - the ship between Ericka Van Helsing and Count Dracula :Javis - the ship between Jack Frost and Mavis Dracula :Jonavis - the ship between Jonathan and Mavis Dracula :Mavitch — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Pitch Black :Mavler — the ship between Mavis Dracula and The Once-ler Slash :Jondracula - the ship between Jonathan and Count Dracula Femslash :Mavellope - the ship between Mavis Dracula and Vanellope von Schweetz :Mavida - the ship between Mavis Dracula and Merida DunBroch :Mavunzel — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Rapunzel The Hunchback of Notre Dame Het :Esmeralda x Phoebus — the ship between Esmeralda and Caption Phoebus :Quasimodo x Esmeralda — the ship between Quasimodo and Esmeralda I The Incredibles Het :Viony — the ship between Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger :Voydlectrix — the ship between He-Lectrix and Voyd Femslash :Elastivoyd — the ship between Helen Parr and Voyd :Hevelyn — the ship between Helen Parr and Hevelyn :Voydlet — the ship between Voyd and Violet Parr Inside Out Het :BrickStar — the ship between Anger and Joy :BrickTear — the ship between Anger and Sadness :Disanger — the ship between Disgust and Anger :Disear — the ship between Disgust and Fear :Joriley — the ship between Jordan and Riley Andersen :NervousTears — the ship between Fear and Sadness :StarNerve — the ship between Joy and Fear :Tediley — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Riley Andersen Femslash :Disgustness — the ship between Disgust and Sadness :Joyley — the ship between Joy and Riley Andersen :Joyness — the ship between Joy and Sadness :LemonLime — the ship between Joy and Disgust Slash :Feanger — the ship between Fear and Anger J The Jungle Book Het :Mowgli x Shanti — the ship between Mowgli and Shanti K Kaguya-sama: Love Is War Het :Fujigami — the ship between Chika Fujiwara and Yu Ishigami :Ishibame — the ship between Tsubame Koyasu and Yu Ishigami :Ishiino — the ship between Miko Iino and Yu Ishigami :Kaguprez — the ship between Kaguya Shinomiya and Miyuki Shirogane Kubo and the Two Strings Slash :Kubiro — the ship between Kubo and Hiro Hamada L The Lion King Het :Simbala — the ship between Simba and Nala The Little Mermaid Het :Eriel — the ship between Prince Eric and Ariel :Sinariel — the ship between Ariel and Sinbad Femslash :Ursula x Ariel — the ship between Ariel and Ursula Family :Arielody — the ship between Ariel and Melody The Lorax Het :Annaler — the ship between Anna and The Once-ler :Audashi — the ship between Audrey and Tadashi Hamada :Audler — the ship between Audrey and The Once-ler :Audrax — the ship between Audrey and The Lorax :Gratuited — the ship between Tip Tucci and Ted Wiggins :Mavler — the ship between Mavis Dracula and The Once-ler :Nodrey — the ship between Nod and Audrey :Normaler — the ship between Grammy Norma and The Once-ler :Oncida — the ship between Merida DunBroch and The Once-ler :Rapunzler — the ship between Rapunzel and The Once-ler :Tedellope — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Vanellope von Schweetz :Tediley — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Riley Andersen :Tedrey — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Audrey :Tenny — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Penny Forrester :ThinIce — the ship between The Once-ler and Elsa Slash :Frostler — the ship between Jack Frost and The Once-ler :Loraxler — the ship between The Lorax and The Once-ler :Tedler — the ship between Ted Wiggins and The Once-ler :Tedrax — the ship between Ted Wiggins and The Lorax :Tiro — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Hiro Hamada Femslash :Audrunzel — the ship between Audrey and Rapunzel :Meridrey — the ship between Merida DunBroch and Audrey The Lunar Chronicles Het :Cresswell - the ship between Cress Darnel and Carswell Thorne :Kaider — the ship between Prince Kai and Linh Cinder M Meet the Robinson Het :Frannelius — the ship between Lewis/Cornelius Robinson and Franny Robinson Slash :Smarty Pants - the ship between Lewis Robinson and Sherman Peabody :Timecest - the ship between Wilbur Robinson and Lewis Robinson Middle Earth Het :Figrid — the ship between Fíli and Sigrid :Kiliel - the ship between Kili and Tauriel Slash :Barduil — the ship between Bard the Bowman and Thranduil :Nwalin — the ship between Dwalin and Nori :Thilbo — the ship between Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins Family :Durin Bros — the ship between Fíli and Kíli :Heirs of Durin — the ship between Fíli, Kíli and Thorin Oakenshield Mo Dao Zu Shi Slash :Wangxian - the ship between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian Moana Het :Hooked Wayfinder — the ship between Maui and Moana :Moaccup — the ship between Moana and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Mr. Peabody and Sherman Het :Shermenny — the ship between Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson Slash :Smarty Pants - the ship between Lewis Robinson and Sherman Peabody Mr. Robot Slash :Tryelliot - the ship between Elliot and Tyrell Mulan Het :Mulang — the ship between Fa Mulan and Li Shang Category:Fandoms